1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment discussed herein is directed to a fuel feed system used particularly for a V-type, multi-cylinder engine mounted on motorcycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A V-type engine often has air intake units disposed in a narrow space called V-bank space, formed between cylinder banks. Each air intake unit is configured by an intake pipe, a throttle body, an air cleaner and so forth as major constituents. The intake pipe is attached with injectors, and the injectors are connected with a delivery pipe as a fuel feed pipe.
Since the delivery pipe is configured to allow a fuel to pass therethrough after being compressed by a fuel pump, so that the delivery pipe has conventionally been fastened to the throttle body typically as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-235933, so as to avoid accidental detachment of the delivery pipe from the injectors.
Fastening of the delivery pipe so the throttle body is, however, difficult and suffers from poor workability, since the air intake units for the individual cylinder banks are disposed in the narrow V-bank space formed between cylinder banks. In particular, the engine described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-235933 needs fastening of the delivery pipe in a space surrounded by four throttle bodies, enough to make the operation by hands further difficult.